


Edward and the Jampires

by ferbisthewerb



Category: Among Us (Video Game), NCT (Band), Twilight Series - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Among Us, Angst, Betrayal, Comment Who I should Add, High School, K-pop References, Murder, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sus - Freeform, Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbisthewerb/pseuds/ferbisthewerb
Summary: After the unfortunate loss of one of the members, BTS needs a seventh bandmate to fulfill its destiny, and who would be better to join the band than Edward Cullen?
Relationships: Jimin/?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys!!! I'm so excited to share this with you! I would like to thank my beta reader, Skye Chevrolet! I purple you!

The tour bus jostles the six boys every time it hits a bump on the gravel road. The overcast sky of Forks, Washington is juxtaposed against the energy bursting from the band members. Well… everyone except Jimin. While the rest of the boys barely contain their excitement, Jimin glances down and bites his lip as he ponders their situation. The whole situation didn’t sit well with him. Of course he wanted to defend his friends and they desperately needed another member, but he couldn’t help the sense of guilt creeping into his subconscious.  
“What’s on your mind, Jimin?” J-Hope whispers, noticing that something was wrong.  
“I know this is necessary, but I don’t want to put someone else through it. The change… I wouldn’t wish it on anyone”.  
“Same here, but there is no other option”. As J-Hope replies, the bus comes to a stop at the local high school. The parking lot is full of cars and on the front doors, a ‘Welcome BTS!’ banner rustles in the wind.  
“Let’s go, I guess,” Says J-Hope as they make their way to the entrance which feeds straight into the gymnasium. The bleachers are full of proud parents with signs cheering on their kids and the room erupts into applause as they enter. In the gym, lines of high schoolers are stretching and preparing for what is about to come. Jin walks up to the microphone and the room stills.  
“We are so excited to be here in Forks, Washington! I’m Jin, and my fellow bandmates and I are looking for the eighth member! Let’s see who has what it takes!” The applause and shouts are louder than before and the students get into formation. “How about we start with the dance audition?” Jin says as the gym fills with the sound of Fake Love. The rows of students start dancing and the band members watch critically. One of the kids steps left when he should have gone right. Suga gently taps his shoulder.  
“Thank you for your time,” He says as the boy is ushered back to his family while close to tears. Jimin looks over feeling grateful. He doesn’t know what he just avoided, he thinks. Another kid fell, and RM did the same procedure. Soon, the music stops, and the breathless kids wait for the next round of cuts.  
“Thank you all, you are all wonderful, but you may sit down if your name isn’t called. In the next round, we would like to see two, eight, thirteen, twenty-three, and twenty-nine,” says Jimin. The five selected waited as the rest of the students returned to their seats. “This round is singing. After this, we will have our newest member!”. The five boys looked quite nervous and the first walked up to the microphone. The backtrack to fake love started to play, but when his verse was supposed to start, he passed out. V assisted him and helped him get to his family. The second child’s audition is wonderful until the last phrase and his voiced cracks. The poor boy begins to cry and J-Hope gets him to his seat. The third kid comes up to the microphone. His hands shake and his face goes pale, but as soon as his verse starts, his voice soars. The audience falls silent and all members of BTS glance at each other. He ends the solo beautifully and there is a pure silence before the room breaks into applause. The last two auditions were not bad, but number thirteen stole the show. Jin gets the microphone again and the audience goes silent.  
“Again, thank you all for your time. It was truly wonderful to see you all today. And now, for the moment you have all been anticipating, We would like to announce our newest member. Please welcome number thirteen as our newest member!”. Thunderous applause fills the gym as number thirteen walks up to Jin. “What’s your name?”, he asks the newest band member.  
“Edward. My name is Edward Cullen,”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward learns about who the members of BTS really are...

“Welcome Edward… Cullen, did you say? We are so excited for you to join us!” Jin says as Edward begins to blush. After turning off the microphone, he speaks directly to Edward. “I won’t lie to you; this experience will be intense, but Edward, you are so important. This is where you belong. We have just an hour before we are on our way. Talk to your family, tell them that you love them because you may not see them for a great long while”. With that, Edward runs off to his family. The BTS members are all high-fiving each other but Jimin glares at Edward as he moves into the crowd.  
“He seems like a good kid; I think he will be alright”. J-Hope says.  
“That is exactly why he shouldn’t have to go through with this! He at least deserves to know what he is signing up for!” J-hope shakes his head sadly.  
“We need him; that just isn’t an option, and you know it…” J-Hope explains, getting more exasperated.  
“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Jimin growls as he storms to the bus. After sulking in the hot, empty bus for a while, the rest of the members returned, including the new recruit. Jimin notices that Edward is nearly as pale as the rest of the boys already, even without sharing their secret yet. His stomach twisted in knots as he thought about what would occur tonight. `The bus started moving, but it was all a blur for Jimin. His hands turned impossibly more white as he gripped the armrest to keep himself from doing something he might regret. Soon enough, the old bus came to a stop at the edge of a forest. Dusk approaches and the forest is dense, but Jimin can see enough to know what will go on tonight. As he returns his attentions back to the band, he hears the members prepping Edward.  
“There are some things that we need you to trust us on, ok?” Jin asks. His large orbs gazed intently into Edward’s, genuinely trying to convey the importance of his agreement.  
“I want to do everything I can to help the group… but can you tell me what it is? I’m starting to get worried”.  
“I’m afraid you wouldn’t believe us if we tol-”  
“WE ARE VAMPIRES, EDWARD! You should run while you can, get out of this bus and go back to Mom and Dad because this is not a game, kid”. Jimin screams as he rushes to the exit. He almost makes it out but he stops when Edward quietly but solemnly responds.  
“I’m not afraid. Let me help you guys. What can I do?” Jimin’s head falls to the door in defeat.  
“Do you know what you are asking? You are asking to be bitten. To give up your soul. To spend eternity as a vampire. Don’t do this to yourself!” Jimin mutters, but he knows his point will not be heard.  
“I will do it. Let me help! I have lived a life with no meaning. I am nothing, and when I die it will be for nothing. I want to mean something. To be someone!” Edward cries, his voice getting louder and louder.  
“Who’s gonna bite him? RM asks. They all glance around until Edward speaks up softly.  
“You. I want you to do it,” he pleads to Jimin as he walks to be near him by the exit. Jimin flinches away, his emotions getting in the way of his judgment as the scent of human blood fills his thoughts.  
“Don’t you understand! I can’t! I won’t do this to you!” He says as he bolts from the bus and runs deep into the forest. Edward falls to the floor of the bus, tears streaming down his face from the rejection.  
“I just want to help,” he mumbles. J-Hope joins him and takes Edward’s hand. “It’s cold…” he says, but he doesn’t let go. J-Hope chuckles as Edward begins to calm down.  
“Maybe tonight isn’t the best time for this,” RM says, glancing at the obviously exhausted new member. Vampires may not need sleep, but the bus does have a foldout bed”. RM pulls up a poster and unfolds a queen bed with a quilt. J-Hope guides Edward over to the bed and pulls the curtains around it to give Edward some space before heading back to the door.  
“I’m going to go find Jimin,” He murmurs as he exits and heads into the forest. It did not take long at all to track Jimin’s scent. He found his bandmate sitting at the edge of the creek.  
“You’ve gotta get it together, Jimin. We need Edward if we are going to make it, and he trusts you. Stop pushing him away,” J-Hope says softly.  
“Remember what happened last time I let someone in?” He said as his glare tore into J-Hope. “Last time, I lost someone, and I can’t give someone else a death sentence just because we need another band member. And I can’t replace him”.  
“At least talk to me… I’m not going anywhere,” J-Hope says as he reaches for his friend’s hand, but Jimin retreats into himself and he pulls his knees toward himself.  
“I can’t trust anything anymore. This band is all I had, but it hurts too much to pretend everything is alright when I am so scared for the future. We are immortal but I keep losing people. It just isn’t fair!”  
“It isn’t, but we have to keep going. We should head back to the bus for the night. The rest of the guys will get worried”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who else you want to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets some brekky-brunch with the boys!

The sunlight creeps in through the large bus windows. Of course, it didn’t wake up the six BTS members who haven’t slept for a good long while- perks of being a vampire. However, Edward on the other hand slept for eleven hours and was just coming into consciousness. His bronze hair goes in every direction and he has to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He pulls the curtains away from his bed to see five other members staring silently, while Jimin remains sulking in the corner, refusing to acknowledge Edward’s existence.

“Ummm, g’morning I guess…” he mumbles, not fully awake yet.

“Right… well, today will be a long day, and we are behind schedule, so you should probably eat,” V says.

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Edward responds as he makes his way to the fridge, which just happened to be near Jimin. Just as his hand was about to grasp the handle, Jimin’s cold hand shot out and caught his wrist with lightning-fast reflexes.

“You don’t want what is in the fridge,” Jimin growls as he throws Edward’s hand away.

“Why not!” Edward spits, “It’s too good for me huh? What is so special abo--” Edward is cut off by Jimin yanking the fridge open only to show bagged blood lined up. “That’s right… vampires,” He whispers mostly to himself as he walks away from Jimin and the blood.

“Erm, we can go to town and get something I guess. We didn’t really think the human thing through… it has been a while!” Jin says as he tries to lighten the mood. RM goes to the driver’s seat and drives them away from the forest. After a few minutes, Edward breaks the silence.

“There! That place is my favorite! He says, pointing to a small diner. RM pulls into the parking lot and the boys head inside. They are met by a bored-looking server with dead eyes leaning on the host stand.

“Oh. You must be that boy band that the whole school was freaking about. Welcome to The Lodge. My name is Dani. The soup of the day is not good, and the brunch special is frozen biscuits with canned gravy. Follow me,” the server deadpans as she walks to the largest table in the restaurant. They all take a seat. Jimin grumbles as he takes the last open seat by Edward. Every other table is empty. “What can I start you all off with?” She asks monotonously as she looks at Edward to start.

“Hi! I will get some chocolate milk, a meat lovers omelet, a side of hash browns, and some hot sauce!” Edward says excitedly as everyone stares. V chuckles and the server turns to Jimin.

“And what will you be having?” Dani asks him.

“Oh, the rest of us won’t be eating,” he says while avoiding eye contact. Dani stares at him.

“Ok I guess? That will be ready in a few,”. No one talks for a bit until Dani returns with Edward’s chocolate milk. “Here ya go,” she says as she rolls her eyes. He takes a drink of his chocolate milk slowly to avoid disrupting the silence, but in the empty cafe, that is all they could hear.

“I guess there are a few things we should discuss,” Suga states timidly. “Every year, there is a battle of the bands,” He starts, but Edward nearly spits out his chocolate milk.

“Battle of the bands? You’re kidding! What is so important about that!” Edward scoffs. Jimin rolls his eyes.

“It’s so important because there are people out there, people who aren’t human. You can’t imagine that only vampires exist? Every fairy tale, every nightmare is true. And some of those beings don’t care much for anyone beyond themselves and they create a battle of the bands with no prize for the winners but a punishment for the losers. We must start training immediately,”.

“What kind of punis-” Edward starts, but then gets distracted by his omelet.

“Let me know if I can get anything for you,” Dani calls unenthusiastically as she walks back to the kitchen. Edward’s pupils dilate as he stares at his cheesy omelet.

“Wow! I feel like I haven’t eaten in days!” He exclaims and Jimin lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Don’t get used to it, hon,” he mumbles but Edward doesn’t hear anything as his entire focus is on his omelet. The rest of the band once again just stares blankly as he eats until Suga continues.

“Anyways, we need to start training. Today if possible, so get ready.” Edward is much too focused on his brunch to disagree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band begins training!

The bus pulls back to the edge of the forest and the band gets out. "Why do we have to practice in a forest," Edward grumbles as his foot gets caught on a rock."The battle is not in a gym or a dance studio. It is in the middle of a gnarly forest, and we need every advantage that we can get," explains V as they make their way through the woodlands."This is taking much too long, we could be there in ten seconds, guys!" RM says as he rushes to Edward who freezes in confusion. Rm throws him across his shoulders and bolts at inhuman speeds. Edward wonders who is screaming until he realizes that in fact, it is him. The rest of the bandmates follow close behind until they are in a clearing. "That's more like it, spider monkey!" RM exclaims as he puts Edward down who then falls to his knees." Some warning would have been greatly appreciated," he says. His head is still spinning but he gets back onto two feet. "Let's get started then," Suga calls out as they get into formation around Edward."Ummm, I don't know what I'm doing!" Edward calls out but the music starts anyway."Just follow along! You will be fine!" V calls out, and somehow, he was. It was as if he was born to dance with the group. His feet knew where to go and he blended seamlessly with their voices. When the music stopped, they were all breathless and stared at him in awe. J-Hope elbows Jimin before speaking between labored breaths. "I told you, he was meant to be here," he says but Jimin just glares. Jin responds."It's true. This is your path and you would have ended up here regardless". Edward still tries to catch his breath as the rest of the sensitive-hearing vampires hear a rustling in the woods." I smell trouble," says V as they hear the mysterious figures approach them. Two people emerge and the six vampires all share a glance." Johnny Suh, Skye, what brings you to Forks?" Jin asks as he narrows his eyes. Johnny smirks. "Don't worry about us, we have nothing against you. We may have to battle, but we are really on the same team," Johnny says as he laughs off Jin's skepticism."Be that as it may, we cannot afford to lose. Not again," Jin whispers. Edward's brow furrows. "Will someone please explain this?" Edward pleads, but while tensions may be lowered, it is clear that something more is going on."We also wanted to meet the new kid," Skye says as she approaches Edward and shakes his hand." What are you? You're not a vampire," He questions as her warm hands contrast the chilly air." Werewolves, sweetheart. You think your cold friends are fast? Just wait!" She says as she winks at him. Johnny chuckles, but soon stops after the cold air rapidly grows even chillier. "Dammit!" He calls out as thick snowflakes soon begin to fall. "It's Him, isn't it..." screams V over the heavy winds and shaking trees. "We need to get to the bus!" he calls again and all of them rush to the doors. The sky turns nearly dark and the temperature drops below zero as they make it inside."What was that?" Edward asks through the chattering of his teeth."' That' is why we have the battle, and 'that' is why we needed to find you," J-Hope responds. Edward feels a sinking feeling in his stomach as the reality of what he got into. "This will not be a pleasant night," V says over the thunderous storm outside." And it looks like we are stuck with you all," Skye says with faint amusement." So it appears".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS vs a blizzard!

Jin looks all around for blankets, but all he can find is a small throw with the band member’s faces from leftover merch. “This is the best I can find, but it won’t be enough. We need another solution and fast, or we are going to need another band member,” he mumbles as he brings a shivering Edward the blanket.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he says but the band and even the rivals all look at each other nervously.

“We just have to wait it out,” says V anxiously. Jimin stares at his feet as everyone else watches Edward like he is porcelain. The wind gets stronger and the snow beats onto the bus even louder.

“Will someone talk about something? Anything?” Edward asks as he starts to feel numb.

“I guess this is as good of a time as any…” J-Hope begins. “Basically, there is this guy, and he is pretty bored and constantly pissed off, and he happens to have infinite holy power. Y’all humans call him God, but you got a ton of facts off. Anyway, bored and angry God decided to make this game. You would think we would just decide to not play it, right? Well, you may have lots of his personality quirks wrong, but he does have a thing for destiny,”. V continues.

“He also has a thing for pop music, so he creates the battle of the bands. Each year, two bands are chosen. The winners walk away with nothing. The losers enter the second round, but this time, the competition is inside. They are taken to an other-worldly realm and one of them is chosen”.

“Chosen for what?” Edward inquires, his voice becoming weaker as his lips turn purple.

“Chosen to choose who will die”. Jimin breathes out angstily.

“ENOUGH!” yells Johnny as he rips off his shirt while flexing his abs and biceps.

“Johnny…?” Skye whispers in confusion as her partner approaches the freezing human. Jimin defensively steps in front of Edward.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Jimin growls threateningly. Johnny tries to brush past him but is thwarted in his attempts.

Keeping your human warm, ya clown. Get out of my way!” He says.

“You’d probably prefer it if I died from hypothermia, wouldn’t you?” Edward sulked through his chattering teeth.

“You know nothing of what I want!” Jimin says as he storms to the front of the bus. Meanwhile, Johnny crawls under the blanket to spoon Edward. The room is noticeably quieter as Edward’s teeth stop clashing together. Skye rolls her eyes.

“Well, that’s one way I guess…” She says sarcastically. J-Hope rushes off to Jimin.

“What is up with you man? At least the poor kid won’t die now,” he says softly.

“I- I know, but I wish he didn’t need to be saved in the first place. I wish…”

“What, Jimin?”

“I wish that I could be the one to hold him, the one to protect him and keep him warm,” He whispers as his head falls to his hands.

“You don’t need a beating heart to love,” J-Hope whispers back softly. Jimin doesn’t notice J-Hope’s pained eyes as he leans on his shoulder for support. The storm rages on as the boys faintly hear RM try to end the awkward silence by finishing the explanation of the game.

“Where were we?” He breaks the silence.  
“The second round,” Edward whispers contentedly.

“That’s right. Someone is chosen, and no one can leave, none of us could leave, until the chosen one chose a target to stay”. His voice faded off at the end.

“And the losers have to do it all again the next year, hence why we are here now,” V adds. “And apparently that wasn’t enough for Him, he also needed to add a blizzard…” he whispers as the bus falls back to silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!  
> There is an imposter among us...

Jimin opens his eyes to a large living room furnished with modern and expensive-looking appliances. Everything seemed darker than usual, which he soon pieces together is due to the dimmed goggles he wears. And somehow he is in a puffy blue spacesuit. Six other figures in similar attire, the other band members, he assumes, appear to be regaining consciousness right then. He hopes it isn't what he thinks it is but knows that there is only one thing that it could be. He walks to Red and shakes him to get his attention.

"Hello?" He calls but gets no response. "HEY!" He cries again, trying to get his attention. "He can't hear you, dumbass," a voice sounds in his helmet.

"DAMMIT TAYLOR!" He screams, his own voice echoing through his helmet.

"Welcome to round two! I'm delighted to see you here! This will be fun!" Taylor exclaims gleefully. Jimin begins pacing back and forth as the others begin moving around and likely having similar dilemmas. "In your pocket, there is a list. Do the items on the list, and try not to get killed. How exciting! Good luck!" Taylor shouts and Jimin feels truly alone. Although they have only been there for a few minutes, his inability to communicate starts to consume his thoughts. Jimin pulls out the list to see what he has to do.

Study: Read the manual

Bedroom: Change sheets

Dining room: Dust furniture

Bathroom: Clean the mirrors

Even for being God, this guy has one hell of a god complex. Jimin thinks to himself as he goes to find the study. He tries to look at some of the other band members' faces before exiting, but the shaded goggles don't give away anyone's identity. He then heads to what appears to be a study. The walls are covered in dark bookcases with intricate engravings. A regal-looking desk is the center and books are stacked everywhere. How am I supposed to find a manual in here? He wonders as he makes his way to the desk. As he sits on the chair, the floor below him starts to sink. "What the..." he calls, even though no one can hear him. He ends up in a room looking like a secret hideout from a spy movie. The room is filled with a green light, and monitors display pictures from each room. He watches for a minute as his bandmates appear to do the items off their lists. In front of him, he sees a relatively small book with a nondescript brown cover. Jimin picks it up and begins to skim it. It was obviously written by Taylor; the egotistical tendencies and morbid sense of humor all but spell his name. One passage, however, stood out to him.

There is an Imposter among you. To win, you must lose. To leave, one must stay. Don't ask me why; just play by the rules. Your friend is your enemy.

The game is afoot.

Jimin's stomach sinks. He knew that this game would be trying, but he thought, or at least hoped that the damage wouldn't be permanent. One of his bandmates would not be going home with the rest of them. "No. No! NO!" His voice starts as a mumble but crescendos into an ear-splitting scream that fills his helmet. He swears he hears a slight chuckle, but his pain gets no recognition. He falls to his knees. Right as I saw the light, it could be extinguished. He thinks to himself. One of his friends, or his newfound love could be- he can't even think about that. He slams the book closed hard and attempts to push every button to get back upstairs with reckless abandon. Eventually, although he would never know which one, the chair began to ascend into the study.

In order to distract himself, he goes to finish the rest of his tasks, which turned out to be mundane- probably just Taylor's manipulative impulses coming into play. The luxurious house held the band members in perpetual silence as they all went through their lists in hopes that the nightmare would end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll*What you have all been waiting for... JUNGKOOK CHAPTER!🎊🎉

Jungkook looks around, noticing that his bandmates are all in weird suits in a fancy manor. His instincts give him a terrible feeling about what is to come. “What is going on?” He says to himself as he tries to piece together what he can. He can’t tell who it is, but the bandmate in the blue suit comes over to him, gesturing with his hands. “Hello? Can you hear me?” He calls, but he doesn’t get an answer. Instead, the frustrated mystery person grabs his shoulders and shakes him before giving up and leaving. “This is not going to end up well,” he mutters to himself.  
“You’ve got that right!” The voice in his helmet pops up in a sing-song tone. Jungkook almost falls out of surprise.   
“I would prefer to not talk to you right now,” Jungkook growls back.  
“Well who knows? After this, we might get to talk to one another very much!” Taylor adds.  
“God, I hope not,” he grumbles as he tries to investigate. Starting with himself, he rustles through all his pockets until he finds a crumpled up sheet that looks like a to-do list.  
Greenhouse: Pull weeds  
Ballroom: Polish floor  
Kitchen: Cook dinner  
Attic: Organize junk  
“You just want to get out of house cleaning? Bro! This is overkill!” He sarcastically whispers.  
“But this is so much more exciting!” Taylor responds in his helmet. Jungkook just ignores him and begins to search for a greenhouse and explore the mansion. The first floor is expansive but soon he finds a door that looks like it would go outside. He opens it and a wave of humidity hits him. This must be it… He thinks to himself as he looks around. It is filled with beautiful green plants, and quite honestly, he has no idea which are weeds. However, he can’t bring himself to care so he takes out his frustrations with the whole ordeal by uprooting everything he can get his hands on. After a few minutes of throwing pieces of exotic plants at the walls, Taylor’s soft voice fills his helmet again.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” He calls cheerily.   
“And why not?” He responds obstinately.  
“You just might need those later on. However, don’t let me get in your way!” He responds. Jungkook’s hands fall to his side and he ponders what he should do next. Part of him wanted to do anything but what Taylor said, but part of him was worried for the consequences. Despite his apprehensions, he took one large and especially colorful flower with many tiny seeds, and yanked it from its roots and slammed it to the wall with a loud scream. When nothing happened, he stormed out of the room. He decides that he will not put himself through meaningless tasks just to play into Taylor’s complex. However, he doesn’t know what else to do. His thoughts are consumed by Jimin and his heart aches. To ease the pain, he tries to distract himself by finding the attic. When he gets there, however, he is not alone. Yellow appears to be waiting. Yellow calmly walks over to him and places a fabric patch on Jungkook’s spacesuit, but instead of just sticking to him, it was absorbed into the suit and Jungkook felt it attach to his skin.  
“I’m assuming, you didn’t bother keeping the antidote,” Taylor says mischievously from his helmet.  
“Dammit!” Jungkook whispers. “The flower, isn’t it…” Taylor just laughs in agreement. Yellow begins pacing as Jungkook feels his body freeze up and his vision goes black.

After finishing his tasks, Jimin heads back to the lair beneath the study to keep an eye on things. When he gets there, he sees something sus. Right as he arrives, in one of the rooms, Yellow places something on Red and Red begins to seize up. “NO!” Jimin yells at the screen while he tries and fails to get back upstairs. While flailing for anything, he notices a claw looking like an oversized toy claw break through the ceiling and grab red.   
“The best part is that he knew exactly who he chose! But lucky lucky for you; you get to go home!!!” Taylor taunts as Jimmin’s chair finally returns to the study.Jimin hardly notices; frozen with shock, he can hardly even see anything.  
“Do you want to know who he chose?” Taylor asks.  
“Just tell me,” he breathes through gritted teeth.  
“Jungkook”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the angst...

Edward wakes up to a van full of people awkwardly staring at him. He turns his head to see Johnny still behind him under the BTS blanket. Johnny winks at him as Edward quickly tries to scramble away from the bed. “Erm… thanks,” Edward mumbles, and Johnny just chuckles. From the other side of the bus, Skye sends Johnny a death glare.

“Was that really necessary?” She grumbles. After getting up, Edward looks out the window to see pure white. The trees glisten from a beautiful deer and thick coat of snow.

“The guy may be a pain in the ass, but it is pretty out there, you gotta admit,” RM says. Edward nods.

“What happens now?” Edward asks.

“What do you mean? ‘What happens now?’ You go back home! Are you blind? This is a terrible idea!” Jimin cries as he storms off to the far end of the bus. This time, Edward stomps after him.

“What is your problem? You don’t have to like me, but you have to accept me. I am part of BTS now and you cannot change that!” Edward screams passionately.

“You don’t understand what you are giving up! You are giving up your chance to live, to grow up, and to have a family. You don’t get to throw your life away! Do you know what I would give to be human? It is too late for me but not for you,” He rants, but in the end his voice goes quiet.

“You don’t get to tell me how to make my decisions. What gives you the right?”

“Fine! When you ruin your life, don’t act like no one tried to stop you!” Jimin says before running out the door and into the snowy forest. Edward just sits in silence until he feels a light tap on his shoulder. “He will come around,” Jin says. “He has been through a lot this year, and he’s scared. He puts up an angry front but he is terrified, and we really can’t blame him,” he adds.

“I understand, but he has to accept me eventually!” Edward cries. Jin pats his shoulder once more and gives him some space. Edward fumes. Truthfully, he has a soft spot for Jimin. When he first heard the notorious boy band’s music, he was drawn to Jimin’s charm and lovely voice, as well as his wit. His small infatuation with the boy only made his rejection more painful. After leaving his family to join the band, Edward hoped to find family in the band, but the constant tensions between him and Jimin have begun to take a toll on him.

Meanwhile, J-Hope trails after Jimin through the snow. No longer bothered by wind or cold thanks to their vampireness, they run for quite some time until Jimin stops by a frozen lake.

“How can someone so horrible create something so beautiful?” he says. The sun reflects over the snow-covered lake and the scene looks like a Christmas card.

“I believe that is more of a testament to you; this year has been hard, but you still see what is beautiful. You may be scared, but you are also strong Jimin,” J-Hope says softly.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t open myself up to the pain of losing again. The battle is close, we are not ready, and truthfully, I cannot wish The Game on the other team either. We have to stop Taylor…” Jimin responds. His convictions, however, lack confidence.

“We will,” J-Hope responds comfortingly while taking Jimin’s hands as if he was sharing warmth that neither of the boys had. They sit there for a while, appreciating the picturesque view until the rustling of trees interrupts the muted silence. Both pairs of eyes dart to the source; a deer.

“You’ve been so stressed, and you spend more time worrying than taking care of yourself. You should eat,” J-Hope gently suggests while nudging him away. With that, Jimin nods as he takes off toward the deer. J-Hope stays longer to watch the morning unfold as his mind wanders back to Jimin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Edward have a talk without yelling at each other for once!

After getting something to eat, Jimin feels much better as he re-approaches the bus. I know that I need to begin to accept that this is the only way we can proceed. Jimin thinks to himself. He walks through the door of the bus to comfortable quietness. It appears that in the drama of the morning, Johnny and Skye took their leave, and Jimin can’t say that he is disappointed. He really had some nerve last night, Jimin thinks but then pushes the thought away, not willing to acknowledge his true feelings. Some of the band members play cards while TV faintly plays in the background. Edward sits alone, sulking away from everyone else. Despite his emotions on the subject, Jimin approaches Edward and clears his throat to make his presence known. “I think we should talk,” Jimin says quietly.

“Okay,” Edward hesitantly responds, worried that he will get attacked again.

“Should we go on a walk? The wind has died down,” Jimin asks.

“Sure,” so the boys head out the bus door. While still snowy, the sun has come out so it is not quite so brisk and the day feels peaceful.

“I should start off with an apology. I have my reasons for my frustrations, but you didn’t deserve the way I treated you. Especially when… we need you,” Jimin says, almost giving away his true feelings. First, Edward looks shocked but then his face lights up a bit at the progress that they could make.

“I understand, but let me help! I’m sure that there is something we can do,” Edward starts giddily.

“We will need a plan, but not today. It is still early, but this day feels like it has gone on long enough. I just thought we should address this,” he says while gesturing between the two of them.

“I’m glad you did,” Edward responds with a smile. He begins rubbing his hands up and down his arms from the chill. Even though the day is warming, Edward’s thin sweater was hardly equipped for the season.

“Take this,” Jimin says as he wraps his denim jacket over Edward’s shoulders, leaving himself in just a short-sleeved t-shirt.

“You’ll freeze!” Edward replies, trying to put the jacket back on Jimin until Jimin begins to laugh. “The vampire thing. Of course,” he mutters in jest while retreating back into the jacket. “Thanks,” He says as his face blushes.

“It looks good on you,” Jimin responds with a wink, making Edward’s face go even redder.

“Thanks,” he responds, “I can’t complain about the view either,” he adds quietly. Their gazes meet and time seems to move in slow motion. Inches apart, they stand for many moments until a light breeze disrupts their reverie. They both laugh awkwardly after their moment.

“I suppose we should head back inside then,” Jimin says reluctantly. “You must be getting cold”.

“I feel quite nice, actually, if you would like to continue,” Edward replies. They continue strolling through the forest. Every so often, Edward’s foot would get caught on a tree stump, and Jimin always seems to catch him. They walk in silent understanding that the peaceful moment would end and that the next weeks would be challenging. They continue walking to put off what they know will come, and in silent appreciation of what they have at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Skye find another band member!

After leaving the BTS bus, Skye and Johnny head to the diner. Dani ‘greets’ them in her characteristic death glare as she takes them to a table. A few other tables are occupied, but except the occasional burst of conversation here or there, the diner is quiet. “What can I get you this morning,” Dani asks. Johnny clears his throat and takes a deep breath like he was about to give a speech, but Skye interrupts him.   
“We will just get a couple of coffees. Thanks!” She says sweetly. This time, Johnny is the one giving a death glare and Dani smirks in amusement.   
“Of course… I will be right back,” she says as Johnny kicks Skye under the table.  
“What was that about! I wanted steak!” he says.  
“We have a lot to discuss, and I think steak would be distracting… and it’s an odd order for ten in the morning” She says sarcastically. Johnny just shrugs.  
“I suppose you’re right. What’s our plan,” he asks.  
“We need at least two other members to join us, and we need to find them fast,” she responds. Right then, they both hear someone humming the beginning of a Journey song, followed by a loud growl of exasperation.  
“Maybe they are our next member,” Johnny jokes.  
“I mean, it could be worth a shot,” she replies.  
“I was kidding you know…”   
“But what if you weren’t,” she says as Dani makes her way back to the table with coffee.  
“Who was that singing back there,” Dani asks as Dani sets down the coffee.  
“Oh, y’all could hear that? It was me. I do it because it annoys the boss,” Dani replies with a grin.  
“Do you like your job?” Skye whispers.  
“Do I look like it? I hate this place, but there’s decent tips,” She says back, not all that quietly.  
“How would you like to join a band and quit this place,” Skye says as she elbows Dani in the side.  
“Hell! Why not!” Dani cries as she takes off her apron. She reenters the kitchen and an “I QUIT!” Resounds through the diner before she walks back to the table.  
“Shall we?” Skye says gleefully.  
“I didn’t even get to drink my coffee,” Johnny says ruefully.  
“Boo hoo. We are out!” Skye says as she drags Johnny from the table outside to their beaten down pickup truck in the parking lot.  
“I suppose I should ask where we are going before getting in your truck, but I can’t find it in myself to care,” Dani says passively as she climbs into the back seat. After pulling the car out of the parking lot, Skye speaks up.  
“So, do you believe in monsters?” Skye asks. Dani starts laughing.   
“Do you mean my boss? She’s a pain, but I wouldn’t go so far as to call her a monster!” Dani responds. Skye chuckles tentatively before pulling off the road to the same forest she and Johnny were in just that morning, albeit a different clearing.  
“Not exactly. I suppose you probably wouldn’t. I guess we have something to show you then,” Skye responds.  
“This is a bit creepy, I’m not gonna lie. Are y’all gonna murk me here or something?” Dani says. However, she doesn’t look very concerned as they all get out of the car.  
“Don’t worry about us,” She chuckles. “The thing is, if we show you this, you’ve got to be in. I will warn you now, it could get dangerous, but we are not the bad guys. However, we are the baddest,” She says with a wink.  
“Go for it. Show me your worst,” Dani says nonchalantly. With the go-ahead, Skye nods at Johnny and he swiftly rips off his shirt for the second time in the past twenty-four hours.  
“Why?” Dani says, not impressed.   
“Just wait,” he says and winks right before he starts to run. After picking up speed, he jumps and transforms: his limbs extend and he grows buffer and buffer as he transforms into a dark tan werewolf.  
“Holy. Shit.” Dani says, only slightly more unfazed than she was earlier. Skye looks over with pride knowing she picked the right person to join their band as she stays relatively calm.  
“Do I get to do that?” Dani asks.  
“That was our hope!” Skye responds. “You seemed to handle that pretty well!”   
“Yeah, but I’m still kinda confused,” Dani adds.  
“It’s a long story…” Skye says as Johnny runs up to them and rests his head on Skye’s head.  
“I would think so,” Dani responds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is a vampireeeee

Jimin and Edward return hand-in-hand to the van after their long walk. The rest of the band seems to be in deep conversation only broken by RM. “That seemed to go over well,” he says while gesturing to their intertwined fingers. Both guys look at their hands, realizing they forget they were even holding each other's hands. They let go reluctantly. In a more serious tone, V speaks up.  
“It’s time,” he says softly. Edward and Jimin’s eyes meet before Edward nods.  
“It won’t be pleasant,” Jimin whispers softly.  
“I understand,” Edward replies with a soft smile and a nod. “Will you do it though? I want it to be you,” he adds as his face turns slightly red.  
“Yes,” Jimin responds softly.   
“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we,” Edward says with a grin.  
“Definitely,” Jimin agrees.  
“Are we doing it here?” Edward asks as he looks around the bus.  
“I don’t see why not…” Jin replies. “We should probably get started though. You will want to sit down for this”. Edward sits and pulls down the collar of his shirt.  
“Here?” he asks quietly. Jimin just nods as he draws closer. He awkwardly places a gentle kiss on his collarbone before revealing his fangs and biting into Edward. Edward’s body begins to seize, but Jimin appears to lose control. V and Suga rush to pull Jimin off of Edward before he goes too far. As soon as Jimin regains control of his consciousness, he falls to his knees, his memories flashing to how Jungkook’s body convulsed before he was taken.   
“He will be alright,” J-Hope promised, understanding Jimin’s reaction. “Edward isn’t him,” he adds knowingly.  
“I know, I know…” Jimin says, mostly to reassure himself. After getting himself back together, he rushes back to Edward, who has fallen still.  
“This is supposed to happen, right?” he asks despite knowing that this is a part of the transition.  
“Yes, this is natural,” Suga says.  
“I wouldn’t call it natural per se…” Jimin adds mildly sarcastically. Suga’s chuckles lighten the mood slightly, but they all still are filled with great anticipation. After a long moment of silence, Edward’s pale skin suddenly goes even paler, and his eyes flash open. They are filled with confusion and a deep hunger that the other boys knew far too well.  
“Fridge! He needs blood! Get some blood!” Jimin cries as he holds Edward still. V rushes over and yanks the fridge door open and gathers all the blood into his arms. Edward lunges forward and punctures bag after bag with his fangs and sucks them dry.   
“He needs more,” Jin whispers.   
“I’ll take him to the forest to find a deer or something,” Jimin says while pulling Edward’s arm out the doors. They both break out into a sprint, and even with Jimin’s incredible speed, Edward’s newborn powers gave him the strength to surpass Jimin and dive into the trees. They run for a while, looking for anything, when suddenly Edward rushes even faster into a clearing. Briefly, Jimin is filled with relief, thinking that Edward found a deer or something, but as he drew closer, what he smelled wasn’t a deer at all; it was a human and… werewolf?  
“Shit!” he mutters under his breath as he tries to gain on Edward, but Edward is much too fast. When he saw them, he knew right away that it was Edward and Skye, but also their waiter from the other day.  
“Run! He’s a newborn!” he screams loud enough that they would hear him even without their heightened hearing. Skye rushes to Dani and throws her on Johnny’s back before transforming herself and running. Edward nearly catches up, but they begin to put more space between themselves and the rogue werewolf. Luckily for them, a rabbit hopped through the snow to the right of Edward. It was far enough away that even Jimin probably wouldn’t have noticed it, but Edward’s super sensitive nose and deep craving for blood is enough to draw him even to the smallest of creatures. He catches it easily, but in his enthusiasm, he barrels forward almost hitting a tree. Jimin pauses for a moment, not ready to watch the recently transformed vampire make his first kill. Soon though, Edward emerges from the trees to Jimin with his head down.   
“I’m sorry,” he says abashedly.  
“Don’t be; you couldn’t help it. I’m sorry you had to go through it though,” Jimin says sadly even though he knows that Edward just did what he had to do. “Are you feeling alright? The beginning will be difficult,” he adds. His soul (or lack thereof or whatever is there now post-vampire transformation) hurts for the pain that he knows Edward just went through.  
“I feel…” Edward pauses to think. “...funny,” he adds. Jimin bursts out laughing, and Edward realizes that is the first time he has seen him really laugh and he quite likes it.  
“Funny is all you can say after getting turned into a vampire? You have one hell of a sense of humor!” Jimin adds and Edward joins in with laughter at the preposterous situation he got himself into. Soon, a thoughtful quietness falls over them.  
“This is not where I thought I would be a week ago,” Edward says pensively.  
“I apologize,” Jimin says softly while gazing into Edward’s eyes.  
“Don’t apologize. This is right where I want to be,” Edward replies without breaking eye contact.  
“I’m glad,” Jimin responds, not wanting to end the moment, but eventually knows that it is time. “We should probably head back; I’m sure they are pretty worried,” Jimin says lightly but somewhat sadly. Edward just nods and they begin to head back much slower than necessary to stretch their time together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOF

Right as Skye begins to think of how to explain their ‘situation’ of sorts, she smells two bloodsucking Cold Ones. One is familiar, and one is almost familiar but she can’t put her finger on what the difference is. When Edward Cullen breaks through the forest at record speeds with piercing red eyes, however, she knows exactly what happened.

“Shoot! They changed him!” She screams to Johnny as Dani freezes in confusion. Just after, Jimin emerges and shouts “Run!s He’s a newborn!” Really? I never would have guessed…” Skye thinks to herself sarcastically while grabbing Dani and throwing her onto Johnny’s back. For a brief moment, she considers running toward Edward to put some space between Dani and him but decides against it. The odds of stopping a newborn vampire are not pretty, and getting herself injured would not help them in the days to come. Instead, she transforms and runs after Johnny, trusting the superior speeds of werewolves. After a while, it seems that Edward gets distracted and loses them. They wait on guard for a few minutes before they head back to the pickup. Dani still appears mostly undisturbed by the whole situation. That, or she is in shock. After returning to the truck, Skye transforms back. And helps Dani down before Johnny transforms.

“Yeah… we didn’t quite get to that, but I suppose that was a decent introduction to the subject. Vampires,” She says.

“Cool, cool, will they always try to kill me though?” Dani asks with mild concern.

“Nope, he just changed and really had no control. He should be fine in a bit. I would not recommend messing with newborns though. Their strength is at its most powerful and their drive for blood overcomes reason and logic”.

“Got it,” Dani says.

“We still have one more very important thing to do today,” Johnny remarks.

“I know! But who else?” Skye responds, understanding exactly what Johnny is referring to..

“Who else? For what?” Dani inquires.

“We need one more member, or we are in big trouble,” Skye says gravely. “But where will we find someone that will adjust quickly enough?” She asks, mostly to herself as she begins to pace. “Someone who is likely to believe this craziness pretty easily, who won’t be freaked out too badly,” she continues.

“I think I might actually have an idea, but the person might be… out there…” Dani suggests.

“I don’t care how ‘out there’ they are, we just need someone!” Johnny responds.

“Well, Forks has a blog dedicated to the supernatural, and the person who runs it would probably believe everything pretty easily,” Dani suggests.

“How do we find this person?” Skye asks. Dani pulls out her cellphone and pulls up the blog. Skye leans over her shoulder and scoffs at the blog.

“‘The Occult Forks’? It sounds like she is doing magic with her silverware!” She says while cracking up.

“This is the best we are going to do, okay?” Dani responds, unbothered. Dani scrolls down to the contact me button and clicks to leave a message. “What should I say? Do you want to join a band of Werewolves? You might get chased by a mindless vampire though so don’t rush into your decision…” Dani says sarcastically but Johnny just shrugs.

“Why not? We are desperate,” he responds. Dani sends the message they all stare at the phone expectantly. Quickly after, her phone dings.

‘I’m in,’ is the only response. Dani quickly texts the blogger about their location and gets the response that the mysterious person will be there in ten minutes.

“Should we…?” Johnny says gesturing to Dani.

“Yeah probably. Dani, are you ready to change?” Skye asks.

“You know it!” she replies. “How does it work though?”

“I will scratch you, you’ll turn into a giant doggo, and then you’re set. It is much more fun than becoming a vampire, I assure you,” Skye answers with a laugh.

“Okay then… Let's go I guess,” Dani confirms, and then Skye transforms into her wolfy form. Dani awkwardly rolls her sleeve up and extends her arm toward the werewolf and Skye reaches a large front paw up to scratch her.

“Ow!” She exclaims, mostly in annoyance and not too much pain. She can almost feel the wolfiness in her shoot from her arm throughout her body and suddenly she transforms into a large pale wolf. She looks over to Skye and lets out a loud howl. In response, Skye joins her chorus and Johnny looks over at the pair and laughs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More WOOOOOOOFs

After a few minutes of enjoying her new wolf-ness, Dani transforms back to her human self along with. Skye. Soon after, a girl with bright pink hair wearing all black approaches them.

“I’m here about the band,” she says, straight to the point. “The werewolf band,” She clarifies, whispering the word ‘werewolf’, to protect their secrecy.

“Fantastic! Welcome…” Johnny cuts off waiting for her name.

“Robin,” she responds matter-of-factly.

“Do you want the story first, or the wolfy part first?” Skye asks with a grin.

“What do you think? Make me a werewolf!” she responds as she takes her jacket off, already fully aware of what is about to happen. With that, Johnny transforms and scratches her arm. “Cool!” she exclaims as she observes the processes overcoming her body. Soon, her transformation is complete and she chases her tail to get a glimpse of her rosy brown fur. After appreciating the moment for a few seconds, she returns to human form.

“I suppose I should ask for your names, now that I’m part of the pack,” she suggests.

“That one’s Johnny, the other one’s Dani, and I’m Skye,” she explains. “We may have jumped the gun with introductions, but we don’t have much time to prepare,” she says.

“Prepare for what?” Robin asks, and Dani wonders the same thing.

“There is the Battle of the Bands. We have to compete because it is Taylor’s will, and if we lose we have to play The Game, which is not very pleasant and has some nasty repercussions so we have to get training,” Johnny explains. “We’ve never competed, but we play the losers from the year before, and based on their recollections, this is not a battle that we want to lose,” he adds.

“So how do we win?” Dani inquires.

“We sing, dance, and charm our way through,” Johnny responds with a wink.

“I guess we better get practicing then,” Robin responds as they head to the middle of the clearing to practice.

At the same time, BTS begins their practice in a clearing not too far away. “Now that you’re a vampire, we can practice at a real speed!” V says excitedly. The music starts to play, but somehow they fit what seems like three-times as many moves in the song compared to Edward’s first human rehearsal.

“Woah! That was fast!” Edward says giddily. If they could dance this fast, how could they ever lose! He wonders out loud, “How did you guys even lose last year! This is amazing!”. His words are casual but he immediately senses the unease from everyone’s energy. “Nevermind… that was probably a dumb question,” he says, trying to backpedal the conversation to where it was moments before.

“You have a point; we should probably discuss that,” Jin says, breaking the silence.

“We didn’t know who we were up against last year, so we really don’t have much to go off of in terms of competition. At least this year, we have that advantage,” Suga says. “The problem was really part of his game. Humans. Many many humans and it was like they all had papercuts, and we weren’t far from being newborns at the time. Taylor used them to distract us. It wasn’t enough to throw off the act completely, but it all fell apart just enough. If he pulls that stunt again this year, you could be in trouble, given your recent transition,” he continues to explain.

“How do I fight it?” Edward asks, concerned not only for the game but that he could be a risk to his town.

“Focus, and arrive well-fed,” RM says, only half joking. “It might help to go out in public and practice during a low-stress time,” he also suggests.

“But not today; I don’t think it would go well for anyone…” Jin says, remembering his transition. He knows Edward probably feels strong enough now, but around other humans, his strength would probably not hold out for long.

“I have to say, I will miss getting to sleep,” Edward says jokingly.

“Every hour you’re not sleeping is now an hour you can be partying though! Think about how much more you will get out of the day!” V adds.

“Solid point, but I also can’t eat food! Do you remember what curly fries taste like? I’ll never have curly fries again!” Edward dramatically mourns. “I’ll get over it someday I suppose…” he adds on, emphasizing the struggles of his new existence.

“You’ll be fine, and you won’t get sick again at least,” Suga says.

“And you get to run super fast, and can stay underwater for as long as you want!” V adds.

“I suppose being a Vampire could have its merits,” Edward says, jokingly coming to a conclusion.

“I guess we should run everything from the top and get some practice time before the newest vampire goes out on the town,” Suga says while they all get back into formation.


End file.
